


我想念過去的你

by Blossomtime_828



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: *CP：允埈，花吐症*純屬虛構，請勿上升真人，謝謝墨希
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Jangjun





	我想念過去的你

**Author's Note:**

> *CP：允埈，花吐症
> 
> *純屬虛構，請勿上升真人，謝謝
> 
> 墨希

風和日麗的下午三點一刻，約在咖啡館的兩名年輕男子彼此坐在對面，或許他們知名度還不算高，路人認不出他們是誰，但卻依然因精緻的臉蛋頻頻回頭。

李長埈和崔誠允每個星期六的午後，只要沒有行程都會約在這裡，享受靜謐的時光，就算什麼話也不說，各自點了一杯咖啡玩著手機也好。

李長埈第一次進公司的時候才高中一年級，而那年他最怕的前輩就是崔誠允，同時也是大了他兩歲的高中前輩。

一開始是害怕，但後來卻發現崔誠允其實是個非常溫柔的哥，只是總是不知如何表達而顯得有些嚴肅，似乎是這個樣子，崔誠允在高中班上沒什麼朋友，李長埈是他唯一的朋友，後來這個朋友關係順其自然的走到了戀人關係，算了算到現在相識了八年、交往七年，同時每天住在一起，還是上下床關係的室友，他倆熟悉到不行。

已經度過了該甜蜜的時光，穩定的維持著那麼長久的關係，兩人已經到了老夫老妻不、應該說老夫老夫的程度了，不用說話就算是一個眼神也能懂對方的心思，所有的一切都成為裡所當然。

而一陣混亂的風暴就在那一如往常的咖啡館開始襲捲而來。

那天的李長埈一如往常的坐在崔誠允的對面，他默默的喝著咖啡，看著崔誠允玩著手機遊戲，這一刻該是理所當然，但李長埈覺得或許他們該改變，太過的裡所當然，讓生活變得毫無情調。

「哥，我們以後假日出去玩吧。 」李長埈看著崔誠允說道。

「嗯？好啊，怎麼那麼突然？」崔誠允只是抬起頭看了一眼李長埈，又繼續沉浸在手機的世界，似乎正忙著破什麼關卡。

「我就覺得，每次哥都在這裡玩手機嘛，那乾脆以後我們天天在宿舍玩手機就好，你看天氣那麼好，不出去逛逛就是傻子啊。」李長埈隨口開玩笑似的說道，但隨即覺得哪裡不太對，小心翼翼的看了崔誠允一眼。

崔誠允放下手機，喝了一口咖啡，顯然心情有些收到影響，不是很高興的開口說道，「對不起啊，我不該一直看手機。」

「哥我不是那個意思。」李長埈趕緊解釋，「你知道我只是想一起去玩……」

「每次都約在咖啡館，也沒什麼其他事做很無聊我才使用手機的，看來長埈不喜歡這樣啊。」儘管李長埈試圖把話題圓回來，但崔誠允的心情已經受到影響，他覺得這是一直以來兩人的默契，理所當然的事突然被打破，讓他有些不滿。

「對不起，我說錯——」李長埈還試圖要解釋著什麼，但突然有什麼東西卡在喉頭，他咳了幾下清嗓子，下一刻卻引發劇烈的咳嗽，有什麼從嘴裡落下。

那是一小落雪白的花朵，比指甲還小的花形落在桌上，白色小點宛若星光，馬上就認出來是常見的花卉滿天星。

崔誠允先是有些擔心的湊過去，但當他見到好幾朵小花從李長埈嘴裡落下的同時，他冷笑了一下，把蓋住一半視線的瀏海往頭上撥，露出圓潤的前額，仰頭看著天花板，待他覺得自己已經忍住大吼的慾望後他才又看向李長埈。

「原來你是這個意思嗎？」崔誠允冰冷的瞪著李長埈說道。

「我、我沒有，哥——」李長埈企圖再說些什麼，但又是一口滿天星從嘴裡溢出，打斷他本來想說的話語。

那些滿天星在他眼前清楚的從李長埈嘴裡落了出來，這樣的情況恰巧和現今所流行的不明病症完全吻合，當患上花吐症就會有這樣的症狀。

而患上花吐症的條件是必須單戀著某個人，他不明白，明明和他正在交往的李長埈為什麼會患上一個會因單戀而引起的疾病，他覺得自己真是太可笑了，居然什麼都沒發現。

「今天我結帳。」崔誠允冷淡的說著，一口喝下杯中僅剩的咖啡，起身前往櫃台，然後頭也不回的離開。

他坐上地鐵，但完全是和宿舍相反方向，他滿腦子都是剛剛發生的事，他只想先一個人靜一靜。

太可笑了，他以為的日常都不再是日常，所有的理所當然原來都只是他的一廂情願，說到底李長埈根本不這麼想的，此時一想到兩人以前的點點滴滴他就越發憤怒，差點一拳打在地鐵的門板上。

現在想想他們在一起到現在，已經七年了，原來這就是所謂的七年之癢嗎？他諷刺的笑著，嘲笑著自己的愚蠢，隨著地鐵的奔馳，他越來越覺得這段關係荒唐。

另一方面被留在咖啡館的李長埈完全嚇到了，他不知道剛剛不過幾分鐘的對話為什麼發生那麼多事情，一時之間完全無法消化，無助的把落了滿地的滿天星花朵聚攏，然後用紙巾包起來，方便服務生整理。

他不知道自己怎麼了，只是那些花瓣確實是從他嘴裡落下的，只能看著崔誠允氣沖沖的走掉，他卻沒有立場欄下。但他一點也不明白為什麼自己會吐出花瓣，他並沒有喜歡上除了崔誠允以外的任何人，這些滿天星卻依舊不理解他的心煩意亂似的落個不停。

他落寞的離開咖啡館，坐上地鐵返回宿舍，沿途一直想著要怎麼向崔誠允解釋，握著的手機畫面正是和崔誠允的聊天室，然而他卻一點想法也沒有，他先是不小心讓崔誠允不開心了，接著又當著他的面吐了滿地的滿天星，實在沒有立場再說什麼。

而他回到宿舍後，卻發現崔誠允還沒回來，下意識的鬆了一口氣，又為自己這樣的反應羞愧，他應該要面對問題，而不是逃避，但他此時真不知道該怎麼解釋才行，暫時的避不見面反而對他來說減輕了負擔。

但終究崔誠允會回到宿舍，兩人更是同一張床尷尬的上鋪與下鋪關係，以往崔誠允總是踩著李長埈的床爬上去，但這回安分的爬著一旁的梯子，連看都不看李長埈一眼。

「哥，我們談談吧。」李長埈試探的問道，不知道為什麼有種心虛的感覺，但他明明就坦蕩蕩的覺得自己沒有做任何對不起崔誠允的事，對於那些從他嘴裡掉出來的滿天星他也一無所知。

「談什麼？分手？」崔誠允諷刺的笑了笑，「那不用談，我們結束了。」

崔誠允不理會李長埈，爬上自己的床位把被子蒙過腦袋，事實上他也很難受的，曾經以為可以一直走下去，都走了七年了，居然就在這裡結束，還是因為一個那麼讓他心碎的理由。

他回想起這七年來的點點滴滴，從還是跟在他身後跑來跑去的李長埈，到現在已經比他還高壯的李長埈，這段時間真的很愉快，他無法說捨棄就捨棄，但事實逼得他不得不鬆手。

他還是愛著李長埈的，儘管再怎麼生氣都是。花吐症唯一的痊癒方式只有得到患者所傾慕者真心誠意的吻，否則隨著時間一天一天過去，慢則半年、快則一個月，患者就會撒手人寰，所以他必須放手，不僅是因為憤怒，也是為了讓李長埈活下去。

他從那天開始刻意冷落李長埈，幾乎不與李長埈有獨處的狀況，不接觸就能少一些傷痛，他不想知道李長埈單戀著的對方是誰，他拒絕了每一次企圖和他對話的李長埈。

兩人的關係隊友們多少知道，因此當兩人一鬧翻，其他成員也都察覺了，吵架也不是第一次，情侶之間難免有摩擦，其他人也就不便介入，直到他們發現時不時有一朵朵滿天星落在宿舍的地板上，他們才知道李長埈患上了花吐症，但那也是情侶間的問題，他們不適合介入，原本以為一下子就會好了，但沒想到一個禮拜後依然在宿舍處處看見滿天星散佈。

以往李長埈偶爾有空都會做些菜，有空的人就會一起在宿舍用餐，恰巧此時留在宿舍的人只有他和崔誠允，李長埈抱著想要給彼此製造交談的機會，所以一如往常的做了菜，還特意煮了崔誠允愛吃的，他對他的手藝可還是充滿信心。

正當他將做好的兩人份餐點擺在餐桌上時，崔誠允恰巧從房間走出來，看了一眼擺了滿桌的菜餚，又看向李長埈，兩人的視線對上。

「哥，一起吃飯吧。」李長埈努力表現出開朗的樣子說道。

崔誠允一句話也沒說，一邊拿起手機撥了個電話，一邊拿了件外套準備外出。

「喂，勝民啊，你在哪裡？」崔誠允逕自講起電話，完全把李長埈忽略在一旁，「去那家上次說要一起去的豬排店吧，哥今天請你吃豬排。」

當著李長埈的面掛了電話，然後頭也不回的離開，留下李長埈咬著下唇，一個人坐在餐桌邊對著滿桌飯菜。

李長埈無奈的對著那些還散發著熱氣的飯菜，慢慢爬著飯慢慢的吃著，顯得特別沒幹勁。

就在崔誠允後腳剛離開宿舍不久，孫永宅碰巧就回來了，他剛在路上遇到崔誠允，崔誠允告訴他李長埈煮了飯，叫他跟李長埈一起吃飯，看了滿桌的飯菜和李長埈落寞的神色，他馬上就理解剛剛發生什麼事，但儘管如此崔誠允明明依舊一心一意關心李長埈。

「哇，哥今天煮得好像很好吃，我可以一起吃嗎？」看著失神一般默默吃著飯的李長埈，孫永宅一邊誇讚一邊問道，他覺得他該嘗試著解決他兩個哥哥之間的問題，不然他在一旁看著也夠難受了。

「哦，好啊，你去拿碗一起吃。」李長埈明顯心不在焉的回答道。

李長埈最近都不是平常的李長埈，以前總是沒心沒肺的逗笑大家，最近反而變成大家在嘗試逗笑李長埈，雖然不知道具體該怎麼做，但孫永宅也想嘗試看看幫助自己的哥哥們。

「哥本來要跟誠允哥一起吃的吧？」孫永宅坐定後開始吃了起來，想了一會還是開門見山的直問了，「都是誠允哥喜歡的料理。」

李長埈嘆了口氣，然後寂寞的開著玩笑說道，「但是哥最近都不理我，好像我是空氣，第一次知道感受到自己存在感那麼低啊。」

「好奇怪，我覺得哥對誠允哥還是很用心啊，為什麼會得到花吐症呢？」孫永宅一方面看見崔誠允對李長埈還是處處用心，李長埈同樣也是，根本就沒有理由得到花吐症，不過他必須找到原因，雖然說看起來沒什麼，但終究是致命的疾病。

「誠允哥不這麼想吧。」李長埈心不在焉的說道，一邊夾著一塊煎餅放進孫永宅的碗裡，「這個真的超好吃哦，連我自己都覺得可以拿去賣了。」

「哥為什麼覺得誠允哥不這麼想？」孫永宅自然而然的夾起李長埈給他的煎餅放入嘴裡，一邊嚼著一邊問道。

李長埈正想回答，但欲言又止，嘴張了一半，又吐出幾朵滿天星的花形。

看著滿天星他想起崔誠允，他不想這麼想的，但或許問題不在他身上也說不定，認識了八年了，交往了七年了，那麼長的時間裡，兩個人都比當年長大了不少。

感情這種東西說不準，或許是崔誠允變心了呢？而他還是喜歡著崔誠允。如果說是這樣，他也不崔誠允的，這沒什麼好怪的。

「七年了，我跟誠允哥在一起。」李長埈放下餐具緩慢的說道，「以前過得很快樂吧，任何生活細節都覺得很幸福，但是……最近變了，很多事情感覺太理所當然，或許哥已經膩了也說不定？」

「變了？」孫永宅其實沒怎麼明白李長埈的意思，但他下意識的認為或許這樣的變化會是問題的核心。

「你應該還記得以前的誠允哥吧？因為看起來很兇，所以都沒什麼朋友，尤其我跟哥還在讀書的時候。」李長埈回憶著往日說道，「尤其我們還在學校的時候，那時候你應該還沒進公司，哥沒什麼朋友，所以每次上學放學、甚至有時候下課跟午餐時間也會，都會找我一起。」

「現在變得不一樣了啊，哥改變很多了，好像也不是那麼需要我陪他了。」李長埈回憶著過往，不禁露出一個有些懷念的笑容，那時候真的是很快樂了，但現在他覺得什麼事都太理所當然了，理所當然他和崔誠允就是會在一起，然後理所當然的度過每一天，沒有當年那種羈絆的感覺。

「哥，這是我的想法啦，或許——」孫永宅聽了之後打斷李長埈的思緒，說道，「你是想念以前的誠允哥嗎？喜歡著以前的誠允哥，而不是現在的誠允哥。」

「欸？」李長埈不明白，滿臉的疑問。

「感覺聽哥說，是希望回到過去的關係吧。」孫永宅一邊吃著飯一邊說道，「而且你知道嗎，哥？」

「哥吐出來的這個滿天星，他的花語是思念的意思。」

孫永宅的話一直徘徊在他腦中，他確實還是喜歡著崔誠允，但他想念著的是那個總是繃著一張臉、不懂表達自己情緒、很容易害羞的崔誠允，喜歡著那個沒有自己不行的崔誠允。

現在的崔誠允變得太耀眼了。

他坐在客廳等著崔誠允回來，當崔誠允一進門後兩人對上視線，不過崔誠允很快的轉頭避開。

「哥拜託，我們談談吧。」李長埈說道。

「談談也好，不快點解決的話我們其他人都快悶死囉。」晚一些進來的裴勝民恰巧目睹了整個狀況，若無其事的說著，繞過崔誠允走回自己的房間。

事實上崔誠允可以轉頭就走，但他看著李長埈心軟了，所以還是停下腳步，整個客廳只剩下崔誠允和李長埈對望，還有時鐘的秒針一直運行的機械聲。

「要談什麼呢？沒什麼好談的吧？」崔誠允率先打破沉默，從一開始就武裝起自己。

「哥我沒喜歡別人，我還是喜歡你的。」李長埈說著，不等崔誠允回話，他搶先將他所有想說的話一併都告訴崔誠允。

他還是喜歡崔誠允，但比起現在的理所當然，他更喜歡以往每一個舉動都是恩賜一般的喜悅，更喜歡崔誠允給他的依賴，這是他的錯，他不該沉浸在過去，但他也不願意像現在的理所當然。

他把他所想的一切告訴崔誠允，想起學生時代放學後被崔誠允帶去便利商店吃拉麵，崔誠允總是什麼都不說，因為沒什麼好說的，但李長埈會跟他說一堆朋友的趣事。

崔誠允有次說溜嘴，他告訴李長埈他只有李長埈一個朋友，不像李長埈有很多很多朋友，用著那種有些尷尬、有些靦腆語氣說著，從那次之後李長埈更是只圍著崔誠允，因為他感覺自己被需要。

但現在的崔誠允已經不如以往那般天真，人都會變的，但李長埈自私的希望崔誠允可以更屬於他一點。

「哥，我好像想念過去的你。」

崔誠允靜靜聽著李長埈說完，然後慢慢走到李長埈面前，很認真的看著他。

「我現在是不是應該吻你？」崔誠允有些靦腆，但是正直的問道。

「哥你在說什麼啊?」對崔誠允突如其來但一本正經的反應感到堂皇，李長埈問道，他很正經的說完他所有的感受，但只得到崔誠允一句莫名其妙的問句。

崔誠允才不管他的反應，扯著他的領子把他扯近身邊，什麼話也沒說就吻上柔軟的唇瓣，另一隻空著的手環抱著李長埈的腰。

以前還小小一隻，比他矮一些瘦弱一些的李長埈，近幾年來沉迷運動，已經比他略高一些，又全身硬梆梆的，明明改變的不只有他自己啊，崔誠允在心裡抗議著。

看著李長埈長大，他也會害怕，怕李長埈當年只是一時意亂情迷，所以才接受自己，所以他最近越來越不與李長埈太過親暱，怕給與太大的壓力會讓李長埈承受不了逃跑，但知道李長埈依然沒有改變他放心不少，無論如何李長埈還是他的李長埈。

「現在你病好了吧？」崔誠允在快要沒氣之前才結束掉那又長又深的吻，他可是主唱，肺活量沒在開玩笑的，頭靠在李長埈的肩上，在他耳畔輕輕的問道，雙手環抱著那壯碩不少的身板，他意識到自己似乎也很久沒這麼做了。

「什麼病？哥你突然在做什麼？」李長埈因羞澀難得有些慌亂，崔誠允喜歡看他這副模樣，李長埈只能任由崔誠允抱著，然後手懸在半空中，不知道該不該回抱崔誠允。

「花吐症好了吧，不是只要一個吻就行了？」崔誠允說道，惡意的朝著李長埈的耳朵吹了吹氣，讓李長埈敏感的縮了起來，但礙於崔誠允的手依然環抱著他，他無處可逃。

「你對我還是最重要的，我還是最依賴你，我沒有你不行。」崔誠允深深吸了一口氣，接著一口氣把那些平常說不出口的話全部一次說出來，「所以不要再胡思亂想，也不要再吐花瓣了。」

崔誠允輕輕鬆開李長埈，然後再一次吻上那雙薄唇。

他們都變了，但也都沒有變，愛著彼此的心意從來沒有改變過。

*End


End file.
